To Take that Step
by MathairDana
Summary: Hermione Weasley is looking for a change in her life. Little did she know what was going to come.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

AN: This is my very first foray into writing fan fiction. Please be kind 

It started as every other day began. After waking up, Hermione quickly rolled out of bed as she was apt to do, throwing on her robe and slippers while walking to the loo. Pulling her nest of hair into a ragged tail, she sighed.

"Ron fell asleep on the couch again", she thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs. Sure enough, there he was snoring loudly. She made her way into the kitchen to put some water on for tea. Sitting down at the well worn table, she thought back to the first of many mornings like this one, finding Ron asleep on the couch instead of in bed with her. She was understanding as he does tend to work late nights as an auror, but lately she has been wondering if it is not more than that. He repeatedly told her that he did not want to disturb her sleep when he comes in late, but considering this behavior had by this time, been going on for several months, she was at her wits end.

Making up her mind, she walked back into the living room and was about to nudge his shoulder when she noticed a small bruise on his neck.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

"Ugggh, the absolute nerve!" thought Hermione. To actually believe he had tried to deny the evidence before her eyes. She can't help but feel as if she is waking up from a long dream. How could I have not noticed all the signs? How did it get this far? But foremost in her thoughts was – Why am I more upset at myself for not noticing then I am at Ron for cheating?

Thinking back to their confrontation that morning she shakes her head.

"_Ron, wake up!" she said, nudging him on the shoulder._

"_Huh, wha-?" Ron mumbled._

"_Tough night at work?" she asked, attempting, but not succeeding at keeping the sarcasm out of her voice. She did not want to yet tip Ron off about her seeing the love mark._

"_Oh….yes, you could say that. It was a long stakeout in Surry." He answered._

"_Was Harry with you then?" she asked._

"_No, he had the night off, wanted to spend the evening with Ginny and James." He answered._

_Getting ready to go for the throat, so to speak, she took a deep breath and asked "Interesting mark you have there on your neck Ron, is that due to a job hazard?"_

_Ron would not meet her eyes, looking anywhere but at her. _

"_I am sure I don't know what you are talking about Mione", he answered, using the nickname she abhorred but continued to use anyways._

_It had just served to irritate her further." Go take a look in the mirror Ron", she stated._

_Faced with an irate Hermione and no longer able to deny the evidence any longer, he turned around and finally looked at her._

"_I've been meaning to talk with you Mione…………. I've met someone else", Ron stated as if he was talking about the weather._

_Her knees buckle as she falls to the couch. "What do you mean Ron?", She asked._

"_Well, with you being so focused on your Uni work, you hardly pay any attention to me and a man has needs you know." He had the audacity to try to shift the blame onto her. The nerve!_

"_Oh that is rich! Ron, just rich! I have been trying to engage you for months now! You were always too tired or too busy!" she scathingly said._

"_Well, if you want the whole truth……I find sex with you boring. You hardly ever go down on me." He had the nerve to whine at her._

_Grabbing her wand from her robe pocket and pointing it at his chest, she gets up from the couch and advances towards Ron, causing him to back away. _

"_How funny, that coming from you, when I only come when I take care of it myself, during the whole three minutes you last Ron!" She yells._

_Trying to calm down, she takes a few deep breaths._

"_You know what Ron? Just get the hell out here! I can't stand the sight of you anymore. Pack a bag and go!", she calmly said._

Fifteen minutes later, he was gone.


End file.
